


Ncis Happenings:Di Nozzo

by Boomahn1998



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boomahn1998/pseuds/Boomahn1998
Summary: Tony tells his story for his friends and family as well as going along with what life throws at him he puts it all in his "Diary" or biography story for all of them readMost Characters belong to CBS NCIS tv show. Some references to show episodes as well.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Talia "Tali" DiNozzo, Timothy McGee/Abby Sciuto, Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Comments: 6





	Ncis Happenings:Di Nozzo

The Day started off like any other ...  
We all were waiting to hear the famous words from our boss to get our gear, to someone who didn't know us you'd wonder what we were having to think ... I apologize let me restart.  
Hi my name is Anthony DiNozzo Jr. But my friends call me Tony, Now let me tell you about my coworker friends that are my family. My friend Abbyis like a little sister to me , she's our forensic scientist she helps the team to help catch or kill and figure out who's behind our crime. Then we have Tim McGee or as I like to call him McGeek he's like a brother to me. Cate Todd is my old friend from college practically is a sister to me I've known her a while. Ziva David is one of the three important of this group, she is my beautiful and loving wife and mother to our daughter Tali. And oh yeah almost forgot the most important of this group is Leroy Jethro Gibbs he's the boss of you don't know him already.

*Gibbs walks over to Tony's desk and   
"Gibbs' "Slaps his head*  
"DiNozzo stop typing and get your gear we have a dead marine" he said in his frustrated tone.  
"Yes boss" , I said as I grabbed my gear.  
Oh yeah our gear consists of gloves, evidence bags and our guns.   
* Tony follows Gibbs and the best theta to the elevator*

~~~~~At the Crime scene~~~~~~~~

* A while later we arrive at the crime scene *

Ziva smiles at me as we bag evidence, " So what were you typing about my love... Don't tell me your doing what McGee did a few years ago". I smiled as I bagged more evidence ,"Mines more of a biography of us and it's gonna stay between us unlike McGeeks' didn't ". McGee squealed , " It's not like I meant for all that to happen Tony it was all supposed to be all fiction nothing was supposed to happen to any of us plus you guys know how much Abby means to me". " I know McGee she means a lot to all of us but maybe some day you'll get that happy ending with someone if it's not her then you can be uncle Timmy to Tali", I said .  
* Gibbs walks over to DiNozzo and   
Gibbs' slaps him and contemplates doing it to McGee *  
"I can handle a bit of chatting DiNozzo but you guys have work to do while we wait for Ducky"', Gibbs said.

**Author's Note:**

> Will take ideas for next chapters in the comments


End file.
